


Morning

by chovocado



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No Smut, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omegaverse, Short One Shot, just tsuki being a sap and kags being ... grumpy, whipped tsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chovocado/pseuds/chovocado
Summary: The tags basically did the summarizing :D hehe
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Morning

The golden ray shone through the little open space of the curtain , illuminating their late morning . It wasn’t very usual for Tobio to stay in bed late , like he did today . He had always kept a routine . It was probably exhaustion taking over the last ounces of his energy . Not that Kei was complaining , he could really , slowly take the time to quiet down and reminisce to where and when it all began . He gently played with the black hair , noticing longer hair suit Tobio better . Kissing the head tucked under his chin , he sighed and smiled . Content , was far too weak to explain that moment of easy bliss .

𝘉𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 , 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘒𝘦𝘪 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘛𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘰’𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 . 𝘈𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘛𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 . 𝘒𝘦𝘪 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘨 , 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 . 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 . 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘈𝘰𝘣𝘢 𝘑𝘰𝘩𝘴𝘢𝘪 , 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘶𝘵 . 𝘛𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 , 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘛𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 , 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 , 𝘛𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘰’𝘴 𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 . 𝘒𝘦𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 … 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 , 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 . 𝘏𝘦’𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘗𝘋𝘈 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 , 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 . 𝘐𝘵𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 , 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 , 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘛𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮 , 𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘖𝘭𝘺𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘴 . ‘𝘠𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 , 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 – 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 , 𝘩𝘺𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 . 𝘈𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘕𝘰𝘺𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘛𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘢 , 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 . 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢 , 𝘋𝘢𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪 , 𝘈𝘴𝘢𝘩𝘪 , 𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 . 𝘠𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 . 𝘐𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 , 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘛𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘰’𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 .’

“What time is it ?”  
“Morning , your highness . It’s , uh..” he was nearly blinded by the high brightness of his phone , “Nearly nine .”  
“You promised to wake me up !” 𝘢𝘩..𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘴𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 .  
“Would you believe me if I say I did , but you wouldn’t wake up ?”  
Tobio was red-faced , grunting a short “no” . He threw one of the Kei plushie he bought when they first started dating , at Kei .

“Get your lazy ass up , mom’s going to nag if we’re late .”  
“Shower with me , Tobio ?”  
“No , pervert . Use the one outside .” 

𝘏𝘢𝘩𝘢 , 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘺 𝘩𝘮 ? 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 , 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 . 𝘏𝘦’𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 , 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 , 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘶𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 .

“𝐇𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐀𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐚𝐫𝐲 , 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 . 𝐒𝐚𝐲 ,… 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐦𝐞 ?”


End file.
